(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insert-and-play caster assembly, comprising a base frame and a caster. By attaching the base frame to a load (such as a packing box), the caster is then capable of assisting transporting the load, leading to the benefits of simple applicability and effort saving.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The casters of the prior art are attached to the downward surface of a load for providing an effort-saving delivery. However, the means of attachment of the conventional casters is either directly fixing a caster underneath a load or, indirectly, installing a number of casters on a frame or a cart especially designed for carrying loads. The installation configurations of the conventional casters belong to a permanent combination, which is incapable of decomposing and recomposing according to various circumstantial needs. Especially for moving packing boxes with heavy contents or large sizes, it would be difficult without a cart at hand.
The major purpose of the present invention is providing an insert-and-play caster assembly, comprising a base frame and a caster, for assisting transporting loads. The insertion section of the base frame, which is composed of a number of staggered insertion plates, can be inserted into a seam of a load (such as a packing box). The base frame is firmly attached to load by clipping or occluding of the insertion plates with a wall of the load. Therefore, the caster underneath the base frame becomes capable of assisting transporting loads, leading to the benefits of simple applicability and effort saving.
It is a secondary purpose that the present invention having a number of staggered insertion plates can achieve better attachment by one or more rising teeth formed on the inward surfaces of the plates, producing an occluding effect to the attached load.
It is a further purpose that the present invention has sawteeth, arranged in a row or in an evenly distributed way, formed on an edge or in a properly chosen position on the load-contacting surface of the section to which the caster is connected. The sawteeth form better attachment with the downward side of a load by occluding, so that the combination of the plug-and play caster assembly and a load is strengthened.
As a further purpose, the present invention provides an insert-and-play caster assembly wherein the caster underneath the base frame is rotatable over 360 degrees about a vertical axis of rotation, which facilitating agile direction control during a load delivery.